A thermally rotated lamp shade is a lamp shade which is rotated by means of warm air currents which impinge upon vanes attached to the lamp shade. The air may be warmed by a burning candle or a light bulb. Vaned lamp shades may be used as decorations, toys or advertising gimmicks, for example.
Thermally rotated lamp shades or similarly rotated devices are known in the art. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are believed to be representative of the art: 90,441, 563,077, 589,173, 939,705, 1,163,093, 1,282,212, 1,521,448, 2,500,899, 3,811,990, 3,911,680, 3,983,653, 4,141,178 and 4,827,382.